The instant invention relates generally to ornamental devices and more specifically it relates to a religious shrine.
Numerous ornamental devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to display biblical subjects. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,286,127, 2,821,621 and 3,349,661 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.